The All Animal
by humenwrecker
Summary: Beast Boys true origin is revealed and his new true form. Follow Beast Boy in a journey to discover who he really is and were his loyalties go. Will he pick his own friends or will he follow his own flesh and blood.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is OOC, and this is a story that I plan on working on in the future after I'm done with my others, please review and write what you think.

Chapter 1: The Story of the All Animal

Deep within the darkest part of space was a planet that looked similar to Earth and even the moon looked similar. The only difference was that they were bigger and a battle was taking place. Green ships with an oval shaped body and long fin coming out of the top and the bottom, with many turrets and massive guns on them, fired at purple ships that looked the same as theirs. The ships hanger doors that where located on the bottom fin in the middle opened, to have smaller ships that looked like them, it was just that they only had one fin that was located on the top and there oval shaped body ended in a point.

"The battle for our planet has lasted for decades," Narrating voice, "It appears that both sides would not give up and the war would continue until it consumed us all."

A lone ship weaved in and out of the mass of fleets as they connected with each other and blasted one another; this ship was the size of one of the smaller fighter ones and looked like them to. It was just that this one had a white line going down its green body.

"But when all hope seemed lost, a ship called the "Exodus" was caring a special cargo that would save our planet and our race." The ship raced through the fleets and had at least twelve enemy ships on its tail. They fired multiple missiles at the lone ship, just to have one of the big green ships get in the way and take the hit from the missiles.

The ship's captain lurched forward from the hit and gritted his teeth, "Make haste my friend you must get the Prince away from our planet and secure him on the designated world to keep him safe." He looked through his windows with his green eyes showing no fear. His green skin like the rest of his crews, was tingling with the battle the encircled them, "I'm not sure we can give you enough time."

Back to the Narrator, "When the ship was on the outer ring of the battle one of the enemy ships fired a missile that made contact with the ships engine, causing it to lose control and be lost to the stars, now our hope is that the prince of our planet Morpheris was safely brought to the planet he was supposed to go to. But we were wrong."

The ship Exodus was entering a certain blue and green planet's atmosphere as it raced through its gravitational pull. The ship's captain reached over and grabbed the bundle in his wife's arms, after taking out a needle he plunged it into himself, and his wife. Their skinned turned a white color and then he did the same to his son.

"We don't have much time Marie," he said through clenched teeth, "I'm afraid that we will have to separate into individual pods, even our son here. We have family here on Earth and we are the only ones who know of our ancestry, if we cannot find him, then I'll attach a note to his pod to give the person our address. I will offer this person a large sum of money for the return of our child." He said all of this as he made his way to the pods and deposited his son into one, he and his wife both went into their own and instantly shot out of it. The only problem was that the child's did not shot off and his pod was malfunctioning.

As the two pods crashed into the water and land the ship crashed into a field or plain as it looked like it and stopped after a hundred yards on impact. In the ship sparks flew and everything was dark outside. Remnants of the ship were scattered everywhere as the nose of the ship pointed upwards to the sky. The pod that held the child was now opened and the child that was inside was now out. His cries could be heard from miles around, but the animals that were close didn't even bother coming close to the burning wreckage of the ship.

A women who dress what appear to be a brown fur top and skirt, her hair was jet black and her eyes were full of concern for the people in the ship, she saw the ship crashed right in front of her and she made her way right over to it. She was surprised to see nothing there that would tell her that there was life aboard the ship. Then she heard it, a faint cry that sounded like a baby's echoed in her ears. She scanned the area and her eyes fell upon a form that was wrapped in a white blanket.

Picking it up from the pod she uncovered the face and found a beautiful little baby boy. He had his eyes shut and tear marks were evident on his cheeks. H seemed relax by her touch and cuddle in her arms. The young women smiled at him and then noticed a note that seemed to be attached to the child, her eyes shot up wide in confusion. She looked back at the child then at the note again. Wanting to find out more she toke to the air, all by herself, with no evident of wings and made her way towards her destination.

After flying for hours and days she finally came upon the large mansion like house. She made up her mind that she'll watch this family and see if anything suspicious occurs. Placing the child down on the rug by the door she knocked on it and quickly flew away.

A blond women, with blue eyes came to the door and gasped as she picked up the child, she hugged it tightly and closed her eyes as tears seeped down from them, a smile broke through her face and not even realizing to see if the person was there she quickly slammed the door and made her way in the house to her husband.

The young women looked in awe for a moment at the beginning of the road to the house in the dark, as she just saw the women quickly take the child. She smiled after a minute and looked at the gates that were before her.

"L" she said to herself, she looked towards the middle and saw the name, "Logan's".

Many years went by as the young man she watched grow up into a responsible adult, his life had been tragic with the lost of his family and his adoptive family, but now he found a new family, one that was called the Teen Titans, or used to be called that since now they were in there twenties, they called themselves just Titans, but today they wouldn't call themselves that anymore as of soon they would be called Justice League. The women who watched the young man known as Beast Boy or soon to be Changeling walk down the path of Leaguers with the rest of his team, had grown as well when she first meet him, she now wore a blue, red, and white outfit with some sort of head band that kept her hair from her face, her name was Wonder Women now. They were all smiling and even the Leaguers were as they saw the five Titans come to a round platform with steps all around it.

The leader of the group who wore a black mask, with a black uniform and a blue bird in the middle of his chest stepped aside, to let his teammates go up to the platform. The platform was for those heroes that possessed powers; it was made by the League to decide how powerful the hero was and what they could become. This was a thing the League decided to have just in case the person had no control over their powers, so that they could help them with them.

The first to walk up was a black man with robotic parts on him, his name was Cyborg. As he entered the circle a flash of blue light eliminated from the circle them a deep robotic voice came on. "Cyborg," the voice said from all around them, causing some to jump who were still not used to it, "Potential, limited. Powers come from robotic parts from an accident when he was a child. Power level medium. Welcome to the Justice League."

Cyborg just smiled and joined his teammate called Nightwing at the bottom steps. The next one who came up was an alien woman who wore a purple tank top and skirt, with some armor covering her exposed spots, her name was Starfire. She came up to the platform as it glowed pink in her presence.

"Starfire," the voice said again in its useful robotic voice, "Potential limited. Powers came from when she was experimented on by an alien race. Power level medium. Welcome to the Justice League."

She smiled happily and made her way down to her two friends giving Nightwing a peck on the cheek. The next was a gray woman with a chakra stone in the middle of her head, purple hair and eyes. She wore a dark blue cape and she only had a ghost smile when she went up. The platform glowed purple and black as the voice came on.

"Raven. Potential limited. Half Demon. Power levels high. Welcome to the Justice League."

She just sighed afraid that the computer will go on about her powers and potential, but thankfully they didn't. She walked right down next to Starfire giving her a hug and looking back at the last teammate on their team, "Beast Boy" or soon to be "Changeling". Walked right up to the platform with a bright smile on his face, but within him in his mind he was having a battle.

_Please let this machine not find out the true potential of my powers and if it does please make sure it does not reveal that I have another true form," _Beast Boy thought, up until recently he found out what he can do and what form he was talking about to himself, but before he could say another word the room filled up with a green and white light the shinned brighter than the others, causing some to cover their eyes, _crud._

"Beast Boy, soon to be Changeling," the voice said in a static voice because of the light it gave off, "Error, Error. Garfield Mark Logan, Power Potential limitless. Powers came from a virus called Sakutia, but dew to my scanners that was a cover up."

Some of the Leaguers faces lit up with confusion while others were concerned as well for his team. "Power levels High… Maximum… off the Charts… Overload… Infinite. Another true form has been detected. Take immediate action to find out true form. Must show true form Garfield Mark Logan, must show true form. Race detected, Higher Human race, error, error. System overload, beginning power diffusion, must find… true form."

The platform around Beast Boy began to shake as three pillars surrounded him in a triangle shape. Beams of electricity began to shoot off and hit Beast Boy causing him to cry out in pain. Not because of the bolt, but from containing the true form that lay inside of him.

"Error, Error. Garfield Mark Logan must not resist operation to uncover true form, must take immediate action."

Raven's eyes lit up in rage, not because of the machine hurting Beast Boy, but because Beast Boy has been hiding something from all of them, especially her, his girlfriend for crying out loud. She stepped right onto the platform causing some of the people to gasp in the room and causing the platform give off an array of colors of black, white, purple and green. She sent forth her hands and was encasing Beast Boy her love in a black field.

"Garfield," she yelled out, "You've kept secrets from me! Your girlfriend, how could you, show me your true form or else!"

_Or else what petite human hybrid, _a voice said in Beast Boy's mind, it was his own. He struggled to keep himself from letting loose his true form, but those who knew how to release energy from someone else and show it to everybody came up right around him and began trying to show his true form.

"Raven… pleassssse… don't do this." Beast Boy said through clenched teeth and closed eyes.

"Sorry Garfield," Raven said bowing her head a little but her gaze still on him, "But I need to know, no more secrets can be hidden… I'm sorry."

With one final burst of energy, Beast Boy cried out in pain. Wonder Women was going to go help him, when Superman placed a hand on her right shoulder, she was going to brush him off, but her mouth fell open at what she saw, in a flash of white and green light, the pillars broke by an arm and a tail. The creature that stood before them towered over them all, standing at ten feet tall he was intimidating to say the least.

His legs looked like a raptors, just that his were far stronger and larger, and his toes were long and big on his feet, it was just that he only had two claws on his feet while two more were on the back of his feet going up his leg, they looked retractable and they did just that. They came down and held him to the ground like a vice grip, his long large tail flicked back and forth scattering the remains of the pillars. Up to his chest his arms were big and strong and had five white claws on them, his scaly hide continued when it finally reached his head that looked like a jaguar's, just that he didn't have any ears like one, instead his were like a dinosaurs, just a round dot on the side of his head. For those that stood behind him, they saw some shield looking thing on his back between his shoulder blades, with lines going down it.

Bringing his head back he roared, that caused most of the glass wear in the room to shatter. The robotic voice came back on and seemed not so static. "Beast Boy, soon to be Changeling. Potential limitless. Powers came from when he was born, Sakutai virus just reactivated them, race Higher Human's, origin of race, unknown. Power levels exceed my systems stand points. Welcome to the Justice League."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The All Animal Part 2

Shock was evident on everyone's faces as they looked at their teammate now as he stood before them with his gaze of in the distance. One of the Leaguers named Martian Manhunter, approached the towering Titan known as Beast Boy. "Garfield, are you still there?" he asked putting out his right hand towards the beast.

"Do not touch me petite Martian." Beast Boy responded.

Everyone gasped and Martian Manhunter stepped back away from Beast Boy. His voice was now more deep and primal. He eyed Raven as she was looking up at him gasping. "Why are you gasping?" Beast Boy asked raising an eyebrow, "You are the one who did this, now you are beholding my true form."

"I…I… didn't know that you were hiding your true form all along." She responded walking up to him.

"This is my other true form Raven," he said in a booming voice, "The human form is my true form, but this is another one. Step any closer and you'll wish you hadn't."

Raven stopped and looked at him in giving him a glare and struck her nose up high glaring at him. "What would you do then?" She challenged.

Beast Boy sighed and his brow furrowed as he looked at her and the rest of the people in the room who were approaching him. He could smell their fear and their anxiety was over powering to his nose. One of them got to close for his comfort and with one fluent motion with his right leg; he snatched up Cyborg while balancing on his other leg and tail. His claws were like vice grips as he squeezed the metal man as more of the people took action. With his right hand he caught Superman around the neck and back handed Batman with his other. The heroes stopped as they saw two of their teammates being held by their intimidating teammate in his powerful form.

"I said," Beast Boy started as he threw Superman across the room and then flexing his foot, he released Cyborg sending him flying towards Superman, knocking them both down, "Not to come near me, petite insignificant heroes."

"Petite and insignificant," the Flash yelled, "Who in the hell do you think you are?!"

"I am The All Animal, I am the prince and future ruler unto my people, and now that you have released my true form I finally know who I truly am," The All Animal/Beast Boy said to them, glaring down at them, "And before you accuse me of being something inside of Beast Boy, I will let you know that I am Beast Boy and I merely had a reality check on life, especially mine."

"You are not Beast Boy," yelled Raven as she conjured black energy around her wrists, "Beast Boy would never hurt his friends."

"Simmer down Raven," All Animal/Beast Boy said, "My thoughts have simply changed due to this form. I'm more primal now and I look at life different then you."

"Oh really," Green Arrow said notching an arrow with a boxing glove on it, "I find that hard to believe now, how do you really see life now?"

The All Animal/Beast Boy grunted and walked forward unto the group that was large and could easily overpower him if they wanted to if he was just a superhero, but yet they couldn't because even if they tried he was too strong and too powerful that in the end he would defeat them all without breaking a sweat in his new powerful form. "I appreciate life and all the good that comes from it, I even appreciate it more now that I know that it is precious and should not be tainted, that is what the Father wants and that is what I want, but you Humans, Martians, Kryptonians, Meta-Humans and Half Humans want to corrupt it with your wars and pointless killings."

He stepped forward and lowered his head down to Raven so that they could look at each other eye to eye. "Your Morals need to be checked and corrected and your ways of perceiving one another needs to stop. As I am in this form I am filled with knowledge about the Universe and its ways, I will tell you the story, the story that was told through time, the story of The All Animal."

There was a deep silence that covered the room, soon though some snickering could be heard from the back that caused everyone to look back to see that the Green Lantern and the Flash were laughing.

"What is so funny that is amusing you, petite humans?" All Animal/Beast Boy said getting irritated.

The Flash was the first to stop and wipe a tear away from his eye, "Ok Garfield, enough fooling around, time to get serious."

This made the All Animal/Beast Boy very angry. With one fluent swoop of his hands, an unseen force battered the two laughers to the ground were they looked at him dumbstruck along with everyone else. Raising his head back one more, he gave out a terrifying roar as the shield looking thing on his back unfolded to show two massive Angle wings as they gave off a glow. "I am serious and if you wish to interrupt me again, I will personally remove your mouths."

"He has lost his mind if he thinks that's going to happen!" The Flash said running towards him, "Leaguers, let's take him and get our Beast Boy back!"

**"FOOLISH HUMANS, YOU DO NOT COMPREHEND THE POWER THAT IS BEFORE YOU!"** he roared as the League tried to restrain him and they did try with all their might, but the first group of Leagues were sent flying towards the back of the room from the All Animal's tail. Pounding Superman in the gut, he sent the hero sprawling across the floor and into the others. He was growing restless with these humans disrespect and irritating ways. After a kick in the gut to Cyborg, that sent the metal man into the Titan's causing them all to fall to the ground, he opened his mouth and green energy began to swirl in it.

The green energy formed a ball that circled and had swirls of going in and out of it. The others watched in horror as he released the energy from his mouth. It didn't come out like a straight thin beam; instead the sphere started to come out like a beam but once it was released the beam grew and grew until it looked like an oval shape. It smashed into the wall and broke right through it leading out to space. Everyone clung on to dear life as the vacuum of space was sucking them into it. Raven looked to see Garfield fly right out of the hole he just made, with Superman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern following him.

Using her powers she closed the gap and everyone fell to the ground. Immediately she ran to the window and saw her Boyfriend Beast Boy, fly away from the three pursing Leaguers with incredible speed.

"Garfield…" she said to herself, "What have I done."

AN: Yeah I know I said I would work on this story once I was done with my others, but I already started it and I thought I might as well finish it and give you guys something to look forward in the future in a couple of months. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The All Animal 3

The All Animal raced right through Earth's orbit with ease as he began to descend onto the planet's surface. Flying a few hundred feet above the ocean, the speed he was going at caused the water below him to leave a trail, like you would see right behind a boat. Just instead though, the waves were huge and over lapping each other as he went by.

He had no clue where he was going, but something inside of him told him to go north. No clue why, he just went with his instincts. Though there was some trouble right behind him, causing him to look back for a second to see that red caped hero Superman and the Martian along with the green guy following him.

Grunting he picked up speed and flew with great grace as he soar over the water. Superman and the other two heroes where close behind, but no matter how fast they went, The All Animal was faster. "I'm going to try and slow him down by shooting an eye beam at his wings." Said Superman to the two others who nodded their heads in agreement, aiming his eyes at his left wing he fired off his heat vision. His aim though hit The All Animal on the right thigh doing nothing to him, not even a scratch was on The All Animal.

The All Animal grew irritated by their lack of knowledge of how powerful he truly was, that he was even more invaluable then Superman himself. He quickly stopped and turned around to face the oncoming heroes. His eye's glowed bright white as his mouthed produced a green light at the back of his throat. Giving out a mighty roar he shot a beam of energy from his mouth and into the heroes. Superman and companions stopped to look at the green energy coming at them. They didn't have time to react as the beam quickly hit all three of them causing them to fall into the ocean unconscious.

The All Animal roared victoriously and flew off again to his destination, "That was but a yawn heroes," he said to himself, "For if you were to feel the full power of my All Animal Roar, you would not have survived the blast, there would be nothing left of your bodies."

"_Then why not finish them now?"_ said a voice in his head. The All Animal stopped flying and hovered over the ocean to try and detect who just spoke to him. Turning his head back and forth he could not find anything. Roaring in rage he began to try and find the source of the voice by looking everywhere.

_"Be calm my child." _ The voice once again spoke in his head causing him to be annoyed even more, _"I have watched you for a long time and witnessed you're true rising."_

The All Animal began to calm as the voice kept on talking in his head, _"You must make an example of these being's by destroying their strongest warrior's."_

"That is not the way of The All Animal." The All Animal spoke furrowing his brow at the voice's words, "The All Animal is supposed to preserve life and keep it protected, not to take another's life."

_"It is also The All Animal's duty to show its power by making examples of those who chose to get in its way of doing so." _The voice interjected.

The great creature put his hand to his chin and began to rub it, deep in thought of what the voice had just told him. Turning his head around, he could see the three heroes floating on the surface of the water, still unconscious.

Nodding his head he flew higher and higher, hundreds, thousands of feet higher into the air. Looking back down on the three he sighed and spoke in a soothing voice, "May you journey to Heaven in peace my friends… I am truly sorry to do this to you." Every fiber of his being told him not to and even a voice that was not the one talking to him spoke in his head that told him not to do it. Strange it sounded like a females voice, one so soothing and calm that it almost made him rethink what he was about to do. Then that voice came back into his head, he could now make it out, it was a male's voice and it seemed to be shutting off the females causing him to proceed in his doing.

Taking a deep breath the inside of his mouth began to glow more brightly than ever and opening it swirls of energy that looked like a big clump of animals that swarmed around began to ease out of it and flow out of his mouth. Cocking back his head, all that energy went back into his mouth and formed a bright green light that had figures of animals in energy form in it. Rapidly bringing his head down shooting a powerful and wide beam of green energy, forms of green energy animals seemed to swarm in it as it came crashing down onto the water.

A massive explosion happened and a greenish, whitish mushroom cloud formed, reaching high into the sky that would be visibly seen in space. The blast sent a shockwave that spread all across the Earth. Anybody who was in space looking down at Earth would've assumed a meteor had just hit it.

City's windows from all around the world burst at the sound wave that was produced by the blast. People covered their ears. People fell to the ground as the Earth shook. Everyone was in panic as they saw a pillar of green light that was in the blast's cloud.

The All Animal was in that pillar of green energy and with a flap of his wings the cloud that was around him disappeared into nothing. "**BEHOLD PEOPLE OF EARTH**," He roared so loud that everyone on the planet could hear him, waking them all from their initial shock, "**YOU HAVE JUST WITNESSED THE TRUE POWER OF THE ALL ANIMAL! IF YOU TRY AND RESIST ME, YOU WILL JOIN THE FATE OF YOUR MOST POWERFUL WARRIORS! NONE CAN STOP ME NOW! I SHALL CLEANSE THIS PLANET AND BRING A NEW ERA, THE ERA OF THE ALL ANIMAL!"** The pillar of green light faded and The All Animal began to head back up north, for reasons he did not understand.

Upon reaching the Arctic, he began to survey what had caused him to come here. Walking forward a few steps he saw a cave that led underground and felt the need to go in there, but first there was a pest he had to take care of first.

Furrowing his eyebrows he turned around to see the Man of Steel land a few yards away from him. Superman's clothing was all torn up and he was bruised on the left side of the mouth and had a small tinkle of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Beast Boy," He said trying to catch his breath, "Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain from all of this?"

"It is for my own reasons Superman," The All Animal looked down on him, "This does not concern you."

"Does not concern me," Superman grunted in pain as he clenched his muscles in annoyance, "You almost killed Hal and J'onn back there including me. If the Watchtower didn't hurry and teleport us back I think that you would have killed us."

"Hmmm, so you and the others survived the blast," The All Animal seemed to be yawning at the boredom he was going through with this so called hero, "But yet you continued to pursue me, when you know you cannot beat me."

"Beast Boy, I'm going to give you one last chance," Superman begged, "Please don't do what you are doing and return back to the League, we can figure this out together."

"There is nothing to figure out because everything is already known to me," The All Animal said turning around to walk in the cave.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice but to bring you back to the League," said Superman as he flew off towards The All Animal. Everything happened in a blur. Before he knew it Superman's right arm was broken at the elbow. Yelling out in pain he stumbled back and flew off towards the Watchtower to get medical help.

Smirking The All Animal went into the cave and began to walk a tunnel that had a high ceiling that appeared to be a grayish white and a grayish white marble floor, it was too dark though and he only realized this due to his vision. Walking towards an opened area at the end of the hall, as you would call it now, he could hear things slither and hear steps echo off the halls.

Upon reaching the opened room he was greeted by a dome shaped roof and nothing in there but a large throne with many steps leading up to it at the back of the room. Sitting upon the throne was a being that looked like The All Animal, just that this one instead was a little bigger and a darker green.

The All Animal approached the being as it began to rise off of its throne. The All Animal stood there as the being descended to him until he was face to face. Smiling the being looked down at The All Animal and spoke in a smooth fatherly voice. "The All Animal," he said in a calm voice, "Welcome Garfield… Welcome my son."

AN: Aghh this story just seemed so good that I decided just to finish part 3 of it. I'm still working on my other story's but this one. Oh this one just keeps on bugging me. I just love the idea of Beast Boy becoming this all powerful beast and realizing his true potential that I just can't get away from it. And it just got me going just to work on it a little bit more and see where I can go with this, then it hit me, why don't I bring in his father that is supposed to be dead but isn't- Cliff hanger.

P.S. The All Animal Roar is an attack that combines every animal's sound into one huge blast and when I say every animal I mean all that have lived.

Please Review and feel free to commit and point out mistakes because I haven't gone over this story and make some corrections and you telling me that I missed spelled something is a great help to improve this story, also what do you think of Beast Boy having this form, sure beats his Werebeast one am I right, no offense to those who like the Werebeast form.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The All Animal Part 4

"Father?" Garfield asked surprised as he looked at the bigger creature in front of him, they both had similarities, though the bigger one had a white ring tattoo on his neck. Garfield's father smiled and looked down on his son, "It is me Gar," he said placing a hand on his right shoulder, "It is great to see you my son."

Gar didn't know what to do. He didn't feel the same way when he was around humans, he felt actually at home when he was near his father, but how his father still here was the question that loomed in his head.

His father smiled and patted him on the shoulders, turning around to go back up the stairs, "The answer will be revealed of why I am still here and not dead, but I think I won't even need to tell you how I survived now won't I." he said turning around and sitting back on his throne looking at his son.

Gar looked back at his father and instantly replied, "Your powers came back when you fell off the waterfall," his father nodded and Gar continued, "So when I thought you were dead, it was a test. A test my whole life to see the path I will take and it is the duty of The All Animal to prove myself worthy. But I am still confused why we had to cover our powers up. Being The All Animal I am filled with knowledge of what it is and where I came from, but I am still confused, why the cover up?"

Gar's father sighed and looked down at his son, "Your mother insisted on it. We were just going to disguise ourselves for a little bit while we try and to explain to the rest of the family of where we've been and what our family origin truly is, but she insisted that we try to cover ourselves till you reach a proper age and then have our powers back. I of course refused this nonsense and had you bitten by an infected monkey to unlock your powers. Your mother completely wanted you to be hidden and asked me to try and turn you back into a powerless Higher Being. So I made up another formula and didn't complete it on purpose so that you could learn to harness your powers."

Gar looked at his father with wonder and had another thought cross his mind, "Father…" he said looking around to find somebody he wanted to see in a long time, "Where is mother? I would like to see her again." he turned around and began to search for her with a smile on his face, thinking that she would be somewhere around.

Gar's father sighed and his eyebrows twitched, "Gar," he said to get his attention, Gar looked back to his father and wondered why he was so irritated, "Your mother abandon us." He said flatly.

Gar's mouth fell open and with all the information about the universe and its ways, he did not understand what his father just told him. Gar's father looked down at him with anger, "She left us, after we fell down the waterfall, and she told me that she was leaving and that she was going to do something useful with her life. She always wanted to be like these humans. Weak and pathetic, I tried to reason with her that one day you will reach your full potential and that you'll come looking for us, but she wanted nothing to do with you. Instead of protecting you along the way, with you not knowing it, she allowed my brother to beat and scar you, which right now he is being punished for. She didn't care that you interacted with humans and make relationships with them. That was not supposed to be The All Animal way." His father said coming back down to him, "You were supposed to hard and feared. A leader in these humans' eyes and something they should fear. This would have gone a lot better if we would have landed on the planet we were supposed to land on, with people of our own, but because we got hit and landed here we had to improvise and that improvising took your mother. She is no longer one of us." He said to Gar looking into his eyes.

Gar was struck with sadness, but he could not show it in front of his father. Later when he was alone he would grieve of what his mother had done and begin to wonder why she did it. Right now though, no weakness could be shown and the only emotion he showed was confusion.

His father looked up to the ceiling to collect himself and returned his gaze to his son, "Enough of that for now, "He said walking back up to his throne, "We have more urgent things to attend to." he said sitting back down on his throne, "It is time that we called our fellow brothers and sisters who are hiding in the stars after the destruction and conquering of our planet. We shall come to this planet and build an empire and then attack our enemy and reclaim our planet. Garfield you know what you must do."

Gar nodded and spread his wings. The ceiling of the room opened up to show the sky. Giving out a massive roar The All Animal took to the sky and head south west. He was going to New York City to send the call.

Back at the Watch Tower the team hurried Superman in the med bay and began to fix his broken arm. Raven, Nightwing and Cyborg sat outside the door to the med bay as the rest of the League began to go back and forth to try and figure out what just happened and where is Beast Boy.

Starfire flew around the Earth while using a scanner that detected high amount of energy that would detect where Beast Boy is. When she got a reading she hurried back to the Watch Tower to tell her friends and teammates.

When she arrived the whole League was waiting for her in a big empty room called the Hanger. "Friends," she said as she flew in through an energy shield that allowed solid objects to go through it, "I have found friend Beast Boy. He is currently at the location of the City of New York."

"Then let's go get him," Nightwing said, "He is too much of a danger to have around a city that big, with all of those people."

"Don't forget Dick," Wonder Women said facing him, "He is a lot stronger then Superman and even with all of the Leagues help we won't be able to stop him."

"That is why I send a message to every superhero across the world for their help," Batman cut in stepping beside Nightwing, "He won't be the only threat I'm sure. When he entered Earth's atmosphere it sent a big energy wave through it, not to mention that big explosion and pillar green light out on the ocean. I'm pretty sure we can count on every super villain showing up as well to try and figure out what's going on."

"Then there's no time to waste," Raven said approaching a big metal flat disc on the ground in the center of the room, "We have to be the first one's there so that we can get Garfield." Upon reaching the metal disc and stepping in the middle, she vanished in a swirl of gold energy and found herself on the docks of New York City that faced the Statue of Liberty. Feeling Gar's presence she looked up to see a figure hovering over the Statue of Liberty's head with a bunch of people pointing and taking pictures of it.

Helicopters flew around The All Animal as he hovered there. Raven soon was joined by the rest of the League and all those that could fly went towards The All Animal. A newscaster woman had a headset on her head and began to talk as the cameraman focused on The All Animal.

"We are coming to you live as there is a type of creature hovering over the Statue of Liberty's head," The Newscaster said, "Some theorizes that this is the cause for the shockwave that the world has just experienced and it looks like the heroes of the world are approaching the beast."

As most of the League kept their distance from the creature Raven still kept on flying till she was mere feet from Gar's head. "Garfield," she said softly, "Please return back to your normal self and stop whatever you are doing."

Gar looked at Raven and stared right into her eyes, "Raven, I cannot stop my duty as The All Animal." He said.

"Then don't be The All Animal, be The Changeling, Beast Boy, Garfield, please the League is right here to take you down and I don't want you to get hurt." She touched his right the right side of his face with her hand.

"They will be the ones who will get hurt if they dare engage," he growled, he looked behind them and then at the other Leaguer's who were on the ground, he began to survey the area and pick up a few villains that were making themselves known. Some of the League kept their eyes on them as they approached the docks and began to make their own group. Heroes from across the world began to come in through teleportation that the League gave to all heroes in an emergency and they began to go by the League.

When there were literally hundreds of heroes and villains, both groups began to face each other and a fight was starting to be seen by some bystanders, who hurried and got away from them. The All Animal furrowed his brow as a large white creature with spikes coming out of him that went by the name Doomsday began to charge at the heroes along with the other villains. The All Animal quickly reacted and shot off faster than a bullet through the heroes that were blocking his way and landed right in between the two groups.

The two groups of heroes and villains stopped as the massive creature stood in between them and growled at both sides, "You are all making my job harder than it has to be," he clenched his fists and sent a growl to each of them, "I do not need an all out war as I try and call my fellow brothers and sisters."

A man called by the Joker, walked up beside Doomsday since he was the closest to the creature and grinned evilly, "So you're the big man that has been causing all of this trouble have you?"

The All Animal sent a glare to the Joker that sent the cruel man's smile fading, "And you with your fellow villains better get lost before I decide to make an example, just like I did to Superman over there."

The villains looked over at the caped hero and saw that his right arm was in a sling as he flew down with the rest of the heroes to the group. Some of the villains began to worry and some began to question themselves about why they came here. That was until a man in a battle suit by the name of Lex Luthor came up closer to The All Animal.

"So you're powerful," he said eyeing the creature, "But everybody has a weakness, yours just needs to be exploited."

This comment made The All Animal actually laugh that caused most of the people to be scared of what he was going to do or say. Luthor didn't see it coming, in a flash of green his robotic arms were ripped off and he was thrown by his legs into Doomsday and Joker. Looking up at the sky and giving off a roar, he flew back over the Statue of Liberty's head and roared again. This time however his body became engulfed in green flames that shot upward into the sky and in space. The fire in space then began to form a pair of green angel wings that were bigger than the Earth.

Creatures from all over the galaxies and universe sensed the sign and those who where closer saw it. So many roars were heard from across the universe as every creature had a green portal open in front of them. Stepping through the creatures came out of the giant green angel flaming wings and began to descend to Earth.

Once every creature was out of the portal the green flames disappeared and The All Animal hovered over the Statue of Liberty with his arms crossed across his chest. The Heroes and Villains along with everybody else began to look to see what was going to happen. After a few minutes they were beginning to wonder what happened and then they began to see green balls of fire coming down from the sky. Everyone looked in horror as it wasn't just a few green balls of fire, but thousands that seemed to cover the skies. Some landed in the ocean, some landed on top of building and in streets. Soon the heroes and villains were surrounded by creatures emerging from their impacts. Surprisingly during that nobody got hurt from the impacts, but once they saw the creatures they wished there was more smoke to cover their eyes as they saw huge green beasts take over the city.

The All Animal spread his wings and looked at his fellow brothers and sisters who were coming to see their new leader. The All Animal looked down at his friends and enemies and his lover Raven , "This is the new age that I have spoken of."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The All Animal Part 5

The All Animal looked down at his gathering army of shape shifters, who took their true forms. They were all green like him and knelt in his direction to show the upmost respect to their leader. One creature approached the groups after kneeling and growled. He stood on his hands that looked like an ape while his tiny, but strong reptilian legs dangled. He had a long narrow with mandibles at the end. He had six eyes, two that were smaller ones and a big one with slits in all of them like a cats lined up in a row. The scaly creature approached the hero group and stood a head higher than the tallest hero there.

"Humans," he said while spitting, "You should not be here. There is no room for your kind." He hissed.

Another creature that looked like a centaur, but with a bull head and standing at ten feet tall came trotting over to the villain's side. "Your very stench infuriates my nose as I smell it." he snorted while stomping the ground with his right front hoof.

More creatures began to surround the heroes and villains. They closed in on them and before they knew it Hero and Villain were back to back at the thousands of creatures that surrounded them. The monkey thing came nearest to the group and smashed his mandibles together causing more spit to come out.

A roar broke through the air that caused everyone to look to see another creature that looked like The All Animal come soaring in. He landed with a thud in the middle of the heroes and villains and was much bigger than The All Animal and had a white ring tattoo around his neck.

He glared at them all and smiled, "Well, this is most entertaining," he said walking back and forth looking at the humans to see the fear on their faces, "Here we are with my son being the center of attention and bringing me my army back with all of you humans to see it."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, causing the great beast to look at him, "Your Garfield's father?" he asked, "I thought you were dead."

This caused all of the creatures to laugh, that sent chills down everybody's spine. Wiping away a tear Garfield's father looked at the hero. "You thought I was dead?" he said as he stepped closer, "No… I was just bidding my time in the Arctic so that I wouldn't need to be around you filthy humans anymore!"

"Filthy humans," Cyborg said clenching his fists, "You got some nerve bub, I'll give you a piece of what I have to say!"

"I don't want a piece!" Gar's dad grunted as he lunged and grabbed Cyborg by his abdomen with his left hand and grabbed his legs with his right hand, "I want two." Cyborg let out a cry of pain as he was ripped in half easily. Everyone gasped except for the creatures. Garfield on the other hand looked at his father with his mouth opened of what he had just done.

Cyborg's eyes began to fade and his red eye went off. Gar's dad threw his two halves the opposite ways of where they were to the ground. "So who wants some more." Gar's dad said with his claws at the ready.

"Oh please King Mark," the ape monkey thing said from across the crowd, "Let me partake of ridding these humans." The rest of the creatures growled in agreement and started to close in on them. The ones in the city on the other hand closed in on some of the bystanders that didn't go away, because they were interested to see what would happen. They were now regretting it.

Starfire flew over to Cyborg's top half and cradled his head as tears streamed down her face. The rest of the heroes surrounded her making a circle to protect her and Cyborg. Some of the villains stood alone while others made groups or joined the heroes.

As they prepared the fight of their lives a roar was sent through the air and The All Animal hovered over the group. Mark looked at his son in wonder and respect as he was now taking control of the situation. "There will be no bloodshed," that was not the command he was looking for in his son, "The mission will be to take over the city and start project restoration. To fight the humans will take up precious time and effort. Let them go, this is the command that is given by your All Animal." Without a motion of hesitation the army of green creatures stopped and went to work, clearing out the city and starting their projects.

The All Animal floated down by the group and his father. Looking at the heroes and villains he scanned the area until he found Cyborg. Walking towards him, the heroes and villains departed to make a way to Cyborg. Starfire was still crying, but stopped when a shadow was over her. She looked up to see her friend standing before her and motioned her to stand aside. As she did The All Animal kneeled down and placed his right hand across Cyborg's chest and with a flash of white light, the lower half of his body that was a few feet away disappear in white light and was now back on with his body. The All Animal stood back up as Cyborg made some coughing sounds with Starfire quickly coming back and cradling her friends head.

"You all need to leave now," The All Animal said, "For if you stay any longer, I will be forced to make you my prisoners. Help the shape shifters clean out the city and stay away from here."

Upon following his orders the city was cleaned out of any human that was forced to leave their homes for their own safety. Everyone stood on the other sides of the bridges as huge green creatures covered the other side, blocking any way of entry to the city.

Raven looked to see he love coming towards her as he walked across the bridge towards them. Turning back to his human form he came up right in front of her and looked down at her purple eyes. "Raven," he said in a monotone voice, "I am sorry for what I have caused you to go through, I am deeply sorry for what I have done."

Ravens looked up at his green eyes and place her hands on the sides of his face. "You have nothing to apologize for Garfield. I should be the one to say sorry."

Garfield smiled at her and placed his right hand underneath her chin, "Once this is all over, I will make this all up to you." He said bring his face down to hers.

"Promise." She said bringing her face up to his.

"Promise." He said as their lips touched each others.

** AN: Sup guys how'd like it, was it good or was it bad. Ah I think it was good, but your opinion counts to and guess what this is only the very start of the story I have planned that will make this one, one of my most epic story's ever.**

** Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 6: Harmonic Song

Mark looked at his son kissing the human female known as Raven, from one of the bridges arches. He looked in a little bit of wonder of why his son would pick such a woman as the one he was with now.

The monkey looking thing, which was known as Merraz, came up right beside his leader. He made a face and looked at his leader. "Why does he kiss a human?" he asked in a gravelly voice, "There are plenty of women of our kind that could suit him well." Merraz went up to the edge of the arch and looked at the small battalion of 50 troops he assembled to block entrance to the city, they were in their other true forms that really resembled humans, but they were all green. "My little Tally would be perfect for him." He stated as he looked down on a slim green women wearing a black tank top and black shorts. Her emerald eyes matched her long dark green hair that came down to her lower back. Like most of the Higher Humans, she was bare foot and showed her claws off on her hands and feet. Merraz looked at his daughter with pride and looked back at his leader who did not remove his sight from his son.

Merraz was feeling uncomfortable and put his two small feet together as if they were hands together as they dangled from his body. "My King," Merraz said causing Mark to finally look at him with his blank face showing no emotion at all, "May I ask what you are going to do about this."

Mark looked at him then back at his son, who was now pressing his forehead against this Raven Women as they exchanged whispers and smiles from each other. He then looked back at the small army of Heroes and Villain's corresponding with each other of what to do. Though some of them, (the more dramatic ones in the group) looked at Beast Boy and Raven exchanging gossip and giggles.

"Hmmm," Mark said scratching his chin as if there was hair there, "There is something strange about her." He said sniffing the air of the scent he caught earlier that brought him here. "There is indeed something strange about her, but my son is masking her scent. Smell the air Merraz and tell me what you smell."

Merraz didn't hesitate and followed orders. When he arrived here on Earth, Merraz could have sworn he smelled something so much alike to the smell that he now smelled now. He grunted and coughed a bit, as if he was gagging on something.

"Agh!" He coughed a bit trying to clear his throat, "What is that horrible smell?!"

"That's what I want to know," Mark replied as he went to the edge of the bridge arch, "Garfield!" He roared causing his son to look in his general direction, making his eyes go wide with fear. "Get up here son, I need to talk to you." Garfield nodded and kissed Raven on the forehead before leaving in a mad dash. He changed back into his All Animal form and flapped his wings hard to cause a gust of wind to blow in Raven's direction.

Garfield flew all the way up to the arch that his father and Merraz were staying on, but once he got there his father motioned him to follow. He, his father and Merraz just jumped off of the arch and landed smoothly on the pavement below in front of the battalion.

Mark put his nose up to the air once again and started to smell, but the smell that was there a second ago was now gone. He growled in frustration and began to pace back and forth. "Why can't I smell it?" Mark said in irritation, "It was here just a second ago!"

"Smell what father?" Garfield asked, but knew the answer to already.

His father looked at him and glared. Marching right up to his son he brought his head to his son's level and sniffed again. "The same smell that is emanating off of you, but it is not yours, it is that Raven girls."

"Ya, so what's the matter."

"The matter is that I smelled or still smelling something evil."

"Are you sure you're just imagining it father?" Garfield said putting his hands out from his sides, "Earth does have a lot of villains and me, Raven and others do fight them a lot."

"That was not what he was saying young one." Merraz stated as he came into the conversation. "We are talking about a particular smell, one smell that needs to be destroyed from its owner. And the only way to do that is to kill its owner."

Garfield looked back at his father then back at Merraz. He then sighed and his father's eyes instantly grew wide. "You did not." He said in a gasp causing his son to raise an eyebrow at him in wonder. "You did not lie down with that woman before you were married, did you? That would cause the smell we smell now."

Garfield's eyes shot up and he instantly waved his hands in front of him as he stepped back. "No, never father, I would never do that." Garfield said in a worried tone, "You're just smelling things father, you have been in a cave for some time now and it's to adjust to these new smells."

"Well there is one thing that I smell that we should prepare for, but I do not even need to smell it to tell you," Merraz said looking beyond them and across the bridge, causing them to look and instantly got into their battle stances, the small battalion made ranks behind the three leaders and got into their battle stances to. At the far end of the bridge, the heroes and villains were being pushed away by the United States Army. Helicopters flew from all sides and surrounded the other side of the bridge. More Higher Humans came out of the city and went onto the bridges that led to it. Those who could fly though took to the air and surrounded their side of the bridge. Tanks and armored vehicles started to flood onto the bridge. From the other side of the city distance horns of Destroyers, Frigates and other war boat started to come into New York City Harbor.

Thousands of Higher Humans began to change out of their human forms and into their other true forms. The Higher Humans had technology of their own. Two big giant green space ships that were oval shaped and had a fin coming out from the bottom and top, were now over the city. Tank like vehicles came out onto the ground of smaller ships that came out of the bigger ones to land and add support to ground forces.

"I smell war," Merraz stated as his daughter, now in some type of humanoid spider form tossed her dad a cylinder black gun, its trigger was on the bottom like a normal gun and a gauge on the bottom of the barrel like a shotgun, the cylinder started to become more flat as its butt was like a normal guns as well. He cocked it and a red light began to glow in the barrel. "Now is no time to discuss about what smells are in the air, for I think that white mustache human with that uniform with all the badges on it is about to give us the lay down of what's going to happen."

The White Mustache human brought a boom mike to his mouth and he talked into it with authority and power. "This is General Shaw of the United States Army. Stand down and we can negotiate terms of your surrender."

This caused Mark to chuckle as he talked in his own loud and authority voice with power, without a boom mike. "This is King Mark. There will be no compromise." He looked at his son and grinned. "Garfield can you please take care of those Navy ships out there?" Garfield nodded and took to the sky to engage the Navy. Mark looked back at the terrified General and smiled while laughing.

"Higher Humans!" He raised his right hand up to the sky and brought it down immediately as he finished his sentence, "Attack!"

**AN: Alright here's the sixth chapter and I'm wondering what you guys think of the upcoming war. But I also want you guys to also think about why I called this chapter the Harmonic Song. This is the first part of the Harmonic Song.**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 7: Harmonic Song part 2

The Higher Humans rushed into battle as the military shot countless rounds at the approaching green army. Their bullets though, were ineffective and bounced off the tough hide of the Higher Humans.

The centaur bull creature known as Barren, charged into the military ranks. His horns gored a tank as he lifted it off the ground and threw it over at another tank. Barren continued his onslaught by trampling the unfortunate troops who got in his way.

Merraz shot a cluster of red plasma bullets out of his gun at a tank. The plasma then began to eat away at the tank, till there was nothing left except for the drivers. Grinning, Merraz chucked them away with his arms and continued his attack with the rest of the army of Higher Humans.

The All Animal was out in the harbor, dodging countless bullets and missiles. He was alone, but that was ok, for he had the power to defeat them all. Diving down on a Destroyer, he plunged into its lower hall and came out in the water. The ship gave a loud creaking noise as the water from the sea entered through the hole that was in it. Crew man jumped off the boat as it began to tilt backwards with its nose sticking high in the air.

The All Animal continued his attack, by slashing his claws against another Destroyer's right side, causing water to enter it and the crew to abandon ship. Flying over to another Destroyer, The All Animal dived into the sea and went underneath the boat. Putting his hands up to touch the boat, he shot out of the water carrying the boat as well. Crew men from the other ships gawked at the sight of a huge Navy ship being carried over New York City. They ceased fire for they feared shooting at their own.

Mark used the back of his right arm, as he swatted a dozen Army officers away. The heroes and villains did not enter the battle, for if they did the Higher Humans would kill the Army instead of just injuring them. King Mark laughed with delight as he smashed the front end of a tank and grabbed its barrel and tossing it into some other tanks. His smile disappeared as a shadow covered the bridge.

Looking up it instantly returned as he saw his son carrying a Navy boat. The battle ceased for a few minutes as all looked up at The All Animal. The Higher Humans having smiles on their faces to see their leader taking care of the Navy, while the rest of the world watched in horror as The All Animal chucked the Destroyer at some mountains in the distance. There was nothing on the mountain at the time, but when the bystanders saw the Destroyer fly over their heads and onto the mountain they began to panic.

The All Animal roared as he sent a beam of green light at the Armies vehicles. The green light shone on the vehicles causing them to malfunction and turn off, leaving the Army completely venerable if they already weren't.

Mark looked at his son with such a proud face, but it was not to last as that same smell penetrated his nose once more. This time it was much stronger and it smelled even worse than the last time. He looked over at the Heroes and Villain's who took battle stances in case the Higher Humans decided to continue on an opponent that was already beaten and was now surrendering. One caught his eye. The Raven woman stands alone having dark energy emanating from her hands. Her eyes were white and her scent filled Marks nose along with all the other Higher Human's noses as they smelled the scent. A scent that was all too familiar that they all hated, except for one.

Mark instantly charged as he roared at Raven. Raven's eyes went wide as she saw the beast raise his right hand to slash her. Other Higher Humans also came after her with their weapons ready and their claws itching to slash her. As Mark stood mere feet from her, her life flashed before her eyes, but stopped when she was lifted up in the air by a really strong hand and place behind her lover.

Garfield stood in his father's way with his right hand on Raven's back while his left was extended to stop his father. His father stopped immediately and roared in agitation. The rest of the army soon followed suit and began their frustrations.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Nightwing came to stand by side by side with Raven as they hid behind The Changeling. Mark paced side to side as his son dropped his left arm, but kept his right on Raven's back. He snarled and stopped in front of his son giving him a glare.

"You protect this… this… **THING**!" he roared as he exposed his sharp teeth. "How dare you my son. You should know that this thing is an unholy abomination that must be dealt with!" he roared again earning himself a glare from Raven.

"What are you talking about?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

Mark froze for a second with his left eyebrow twitching. "It talks to me?!" he said as his face turned a reddish green. "How dare you talk to me, you half demon!" he roared as he approached her, but was stopped when Garfield got in his way.

"Father please I can explain." Garfield pleaded.

His father shook his head feverously. "No, no, no, no, no!" he said looking at his son with a glare. "You've been sharing passionate relations with a demon. A creature that was brought up of evil, I thought that you becoming The All Animal and releasing who you truly were would have brought you to your senses. I guess I am wrong, she must have bewitched you!"

"What? No father she did not bewitch me!" Garfield yelled back in agitation.

"Then you are clearly giving in to your hormones child!" his dad growled at him. "These demons will try to seduce you in all of their ways. I can't even believe you when you said you did not lie with her." his dad was furious at the moment and grabbed his head with his right hand in frustration of how his son could have made such a stupid choice.

"Please father if you would just listen to me I could explain about this." Garfield pleaded once more. His father looked at him and looked at him up and down and at Raven until he looked at his son's eyes and nodded. Garfield felt an overwhelming amount of relief, even with all of these people around and the news helicopters. "Father," he began, "Raven is a half demon, but she is so kind and sweet, she tries everyday to help others, because of who she is and what others think of what she'll become. But I will tell you once you get to know her. She is just the greatest person you'll meet. She is funny with her sarcastic remarks and makes me laugh whenever she does them. She is very strong in her morals and beliefs and does not touch an unclean thing." Garfield's dad put his right hand underneath his chin and begins to wonder on what his son is saying. "Father." he said again causing him to pay attention to him again. "She is the one for me and I am for her, do not let what her heritage is get in the way of our love, I beg of you." Garfield said looking back at Raven with a smile. She also smiled back and looked at him.

Mark began to ponder what his son has just said and sighed. "You will end this before it gets to serious Garfield." Garfield shot his head back towards his father along with Raven and everybody else who wasn't a Higher Human. "This is against our ways and this is final. All Animal or not, you are my son and I am only trying to do what's best for you. I am pretty sure that she does try to be good and do the right things, but Garfield, our kind descends from Heavenly Beings. We cannot go against our ways, I am sorry, but once she gets older it'll be hard for her to control the inner demon that lies inside of her. This is final." Mark spread his wings and went back into the city along with all of the other Higher Humans.

Garfield stared at the ground with sorrowful eyes and before Raven could look at him, he already turned his back to her and released his hand from her back.

Raven looked at him with a calm, but worried face and tried to say something. "Garfield I…" Before she could finish he spread his wings and flew off back towards the city. Raven's eyes began to tear up as she began to cry. "Garfield I love you so much that I don't care about your traditions." She said in a sob as she collapsed to the ground on her knees and began to sob in her hands as Starfire came up to her left side and knelt down putting her right hand on her back.

**AN: Oh sorry for the shortness of the story, but I had to hurry and finish this one, because it's just been on my mind lately. **

** So was that pretty sad or what. I'm not really good with this drama stuff so I'll try my best with it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own The Teen Titans.**

Chapter 8: Harmonic Song part 3

In the Pentagon, a meeting was held with the President and all of the high officials of the military. The room was circular with a few screens behind the President showing maps and video footage of New York City. The table was a circle with the nation's emblem of the eagle in the middle. General Shaw stood up a few seats from the left of the President and addressed them.

"Today we have been invaded by a higher race of beings who wish but nothing to destroy us." General Shaw Stated looking at the President. "Mr. President, it is our duty to protect the lives of our people and the lives of others. The Heroes were of no help for they did not assist us, but there is a reason for that."

The President raised his right eyebrow in confusion. General Shaw continued with his report though. "No lives were taken today. We believe if the heroes or… villains would have interfered that we would have seen a massacre of our troops."

The President shook his head and General Shaw sat back down in his chair. He looked at his Admiral over at the Navy and with a nod he stood up. Admiral Petty addressed what happened in the harbor with The All Animal defeating three of his best Destroyer's in a matter of seconds. After sitting down the President clasped his hands together and leaned his mouth close to them.

"Have we any options for this threat?" he asked them. They all shook their heads except for one who just came in. The man wore a black suit with a mustache. His hair was brown and his eyes were to and nobody really knew him except for that they knew he had something that they needed desperately. He came up to the President with everybody looking at him and he placed a suit case on the desk that he was carrying in his left hand the whole time. Opening it, the man brought out a bright shining gray bullet. The man looked at the President and presented him with it.

"Mr. President," The man said in an official voice, "Sorry for coming in here on so late, but I have what you wanted. Our research group has analyzed the ship that crashed here almost two decades ago and we have uncovered its origin."

The President examined the bullet and looked back at the man. "So what is it exactly?" he asked passing it around to his officers.

The man turned around as did the others to one of the screens as the central one that was the biggest turned into a 3D diagram of the bullet. "We found out in our experiments that this type of metal can potentially harm these Higher Humans." The diagram showed data and was taken apart to explain its function. "This metal was entirely new to us so we had to test and examine it from the wreckage back in Africa. We found that if we hit them enough with these rounds that we can kill them. There was also a stronger form of metal that we found on the wreckage that is stronger than the one you've held. We plan on using this type to take out the main leader of the invaders called the Higher Humans." He stated as one of the officials handed him back the bullet. He put it back in the suit case and locked it.

"We shall take out The All Animal and ensure our victory of these invaders." He stated as he left the room. All of sudden the room was filled with men talking about getting those rounds for their own part in the Military.

* * *

High up on the Empire State building, The All Animal sat perfectly with his feet grabbing the metal rod that shot out of it. His wings were by his sides as they sat there having their feathers blown by the wind. He was hunched and his eyes had been crying some time ago. His arms rested on his knees and he kept on taking shaky breaths. Down on the ground in their green human forms, Tally, Merraz and Barren were arguing over his well being.

"Look at him Barren," Tally said pointing with her left index finger at Garfield, "His heart is broken and your going around likes it's no big deal!" she yelled at the towering green man over her.

Barren snorted and glared at her. "Maybe if he didn't date such a disgusting creature, his heart would not be broken right now, would it?" he looked up at the tower, at Garfield.

Tally's jaw clenched and her fists were balled. "How about you stop calling her disgusting and look at it at his point of view."

"His point of view is clouded Tally." Her father said from beside her. Even in his human form Merraz was still shorter than his daughter and had a bulky build to him. "He must understand our ways." He clenched his left side with his hand in annoyance of something there.

Tally took notice and moved towards her father. "Father, what is wrong with you?" she asked as she removed his hand and saw a small red hole in his side. Gasping she looked at him then back at the bullet hole of what it appeared to be.

Merraz looked down on the wound and his eyes went wide. He did not realize it until his daughter removed his hand. Reaching his right hand down, he pulled out what appeared to be a blood stained bullet. Barren snatched the bullet out of his hand and frowned.

"Merraz," he said looking at him, "How were you shot by a Morphusium bullet? Did you not know of it?"

Merraz shook his head and snatched the bullet out of his hand. "The humans must have made one. But the question is how? And where did they find it?"

"From the crash when me and my family arrived." Mark said as flown down to them, catching them by surprise. He took the bullet and in his large hands and examined it. "Those poachers must have ram sacked it after it crashed and made off with all of the weaponry on board and duplicated it. This one bullet looks like it was an experiment that was put into one of the human soldiers weapon and shot at you Merraz." He looked at Merraz as he crushed the bullet while clenching his hand and opening it to allow the particles of it to fly in the wind. "They now know how to kill us, but they do not know that we know of this." he grinned wickedly.

Walking pass the three he kept on walking till he and soon took flight until he was at the Brooklyn Bridge. He was soon joined by the three Higher Humans as he looked at the fifty troops Merraz kept stationed there. Beyond them on the other side, the humans had set up their own barricade with new tanks and troops. Surprisingly, they monstrosity known as Doomsday stood in front of the troops, along with Superman, who's arm has now fully healed due to his powers.

Smiling, Mark looked at the Man of Steel right in the eyes to send fear in the pathetic being. Turing around his smile turned into an expressionless face as he faced Merraz, Barren and Tally. "When they begin their attack and they will, we will destroy every last one of them."

Barren grinned ear to ear as he took his Higher Human and stomped his hooves in agreement, Merraz on the other hand did change to his Higher Human form, but scratched his chin with his little right legs toes. Tally on the other hand remained in her human form and tilted her head.

"King Mark," she asked causing him to look at her, "Aren't we supposed to just complete our projects and not fight the humans? And what do you mean by destroy?" fearing that she already knew the answer to it, but felt the need to ask.

Mark looked at her up and down and said two words. "Kill them."

Tally's eyes went wide as she saw Mark turn back around. He placed his arms behind his back and clasped his hands together. "We shall not wait for our enemy to make their move, for if we do we will have to take more precautions and I am not in the mood for precautions." He looked at Merraz at his side and then back at the opposite side of the bridge. "Garfield is not allowed to enter in this battle, for it is his punishment for disobeying our rules, he already knows this so I wouldn't worry about him." he said flatly as he moved forward.

Soon the small battalion parted to make room for him to go through, but once he was out of the aisle the army followed him. Merraz gave out a roar and the entire city came to life. Higher Humans began to flood out of it in formations on the bridge while the ones who could fly made patterns and flew slowly along with their ground forces. There was a total of five hundred, two hundred of them that could fly.

The bridge had one Higher Human tank covering the rear of the army. This green tank were huge, shaped like a tank, but instead its barrel had two sharp prods sticking out of the end of the barrel and two smaller barrels came out of the front.

The Heroes and Villains reinforced the bridge, as they held their ground. This time it was going to be between them and the Higher Humans, but the military had another idea. They advanced passed the heroes and went straight towards the Higher Humans, they didn't won't the Heroes and Villains to interfere for they feared that if they do, that the Higher Humans will kill them instead of being injured.

The battle was going to be fought on one bridge and that was the Brooklyn Bridge. Soon Mark and his followers began to charge at the human forces. Giving off their battle cries as they approached the army, the humans hid behind wrecked cars and other debris from the previous battle. About twenty made a line and crouched as they held their machine guns at the ready.

They were prepared just to be thrown around and try to give it their all to try and feed the Higher Humans appetite for a little battle, as they thought in their minds that they weren't going to kill them, but make an example if they already didn't. They were not prepared for when they fired off their rounds that the one they called their King came running so fast from his army and slashing his right hand at five unfortunate souls.

The army, Heroes and Villains watched in horror as those five men dropped dead with their blood staining the claws of Mark. Mark was grinning and took the shock as an advantage. He slashed the remaining fifth teen troops that stood in his way. He continued his onslaught by chucking a small car on two more soldiers.

His army was soon there and tore apart the first few hundred of soldiers in a matter of minutes. The middle of the bridge was a blood bath as troops laid dead and vehicles crushed or burning. Mark gave a wicked grin as more troops stormed on the bridge passing the stunned Heroes and Villains.

Mark stood there and gave out a roar before he unleashed a green beam of energy at an approaching tank. The tank erupted and killed dozens of humans that were around it. Batting away a car he slowly approached the army as his army followed his lead. The Higher Humans that could fly fire their own smaller weaker green beams of energy, but they were still strong enough to kill a decent amount of the United States Troops.

Eight humans got close to Mark and began to shot at his face, this only irritated him as he used his left hand and back handed the eight into some cars and other troops. "Come on little heroes, aren't going to do anything?" he said stomping on two more troops. He squeezed them in his two big toes and chucked them aside, hitting another soldier. "This is really embarrassing is it not? He asked as Barren skewed a tank and threw it to the left smashing into some cars.

"This will be a glorious day will it not?" Mark said tauntingly as he closed in on the last few hundred yards of the Heroes and Villains.

**AN: Sorry if I made this story really bloody and that, but hey you have to understand that's what happens in war. People die horrible deaths, but I'm pretty sure they don't die by some five ton Higher Human stepping on them.**

**Hope I made this chapter interesting for chapter Nine is going to be war!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Do not own Teen Titans. **

Chapter 9: Harmonic Song part 4

The battle of the Higher Humans and US Military was very short lived. The Higher Humans crushed the military's advances each time they came at them. Soon though the Heroes and Villains got out of their shock and took over the situation.

Superman led the charge as the Heroes and Villains took their last stand against the Higher Humans. Superman instead of flying ran beside his fellow allies and enemies, as they charged the threat with anger and courage in their hearts.

Mark swatted the last remaining soldiers aside with his arm and shot a green energy blast at them once they hit the side of the bridge. Hearing a roar of yelling, he looked to see that the Heroes and Villains were charging at him and his Higher Humans. Grinning Mark met their yells with his roar and charged along side with his army.

The two armies were gaining speed and they were now mere feet from each other. Mark jumped up as did Superman to meet each other in battle. The rest of the armies were mere feet from each other. Charging canons, swords at striking positions, fists clenched, hands and mouths glowing, claws extended and baring teeth. The two armies smashed into each other as Mark was the first one to land a blow with his fist in Superman's stomach, sending the hero sky rocketing in an arch.

Barren lowered his head and rammed right into Cyborg. Cyborg caught Barren's horns with his hands and slid back a few feet. They were in a stalemate until Barren wiped his head side to side, tossing the cybernetic hero. Wonder Women flew with speed at Barren and slammed her fist into the side of his head, tossing the centaur bull creature into another Higher Human that looked like a tiger and a snake.

Three younger heroes with an over sized teddy bear were engaging Merraz. Melvin a teenaged blond girl led her two younger brothers Timmy and Tether with her very real imaginary friend called Bobby. The four attack Merraz at the same time starting with Timmy as he gave out a screeching sound wave at him. Merraz stumbled back and was pelted with red energy bullets that Timmy's younger brother named Tether shot after chewing on some car parts.

Melvin controlled Bobby and told the giant teddy bear to attack Merraz as he was distracted. Bobby though was blindsided from the right by a green spider type women that stood the same height as Bobby. Melvin told Bobby to attack her instead as she tried to get this deadly woman away from her brothers.

Tally blocked Bobby's attack with some of her legs. Meanwhile her father began to recover from the attack that was still happening to him by the two younger heroes. Giving off a roar he dug his hands into the pavement and got a grip as Timmy sent a sound wave at him and Tether shooting energy bullets at him.

* * *

Away from the battle, two men stood on top of a building. One of the men was General Shaw and the other was the black suit man back who was at the meeting with the President.

"How long do we have to wait?" General Shaw asked looking at the battle. "Why don't we just attack now and get his over with?"

"Patience my dear friend," The black suit man said his eyes beneath some black sun glasses, "we still have to wait just a little bit longer till the guest of honor arrives, but to give him motivation let's do this." he held a black cylinder in his hand with a red button on the top. He pushed it with his thumb and grinned as in a few seconds he will have his prize.

Teether and Timmy were doing their best against Merraz, but when it came down to years of experience of fighting Merraz had them out beat. Merraz grabbed Timmy with one of his small legs and tossed him aside as he approached Teether.

Teether wasn't the best of fighters to begin with. Heck he was still a kid not even a teen yet. He didn't have the protection of his sister or his brother and now he was scared for his life as the Merraz approached him towards the edge of the bridge. Teether crouched down and put his arms over his head as he found himself in the shadow of Merraz.

Merraz looked down on the child and smirked. "You should've stayed home kid." He muttered. Preparing to swat away the child, Merraz stopped when he heard a faint beeping. Looking in the direction of the sound he saw a few dead soldiers by a car nearby. Raising an eyebrow at the sight of their chests armor flashing red he began to ponder the reason why. He quickly came to a conclusion and his eyes went wide as he hurried away from the edge.

Teether released his arms from his head and had his mouth slightly open as his eyes widen as Merraz ran away from him. Teether looked back and forth to see if there was any other Higher Human nearby or any of his family. No one was around and the nearest person was Raven as she battled Mark a few hundred feet away.

Teether was going to get up, but stopped when the beeping increased in noise. Teether looked at the dead soldiers and watched as their skin and blood melted away showing a robotic exoskeleton underneath it. The entire robots body became red and flashed on and off.

* * *

Raven created a black shield as Mark slashed at her mid section. His slash broke the shield and caused Raven to fly back a little from the force. She was unaware when his tail came out of no were and struck her in the side sending her flying into a car.

She got up and her knees and put one of her hands down to try and support herself as she pressed her other hand to her head to try and rid herself of the pain throbbing within. Mark approached her and hovered over her when he got there. He growled and exposed his claws even more with his growing anger.

"You foolish demon," he growled, "You dare deceive my son with your powers of evil! I will destroy any remnant of your love by killing you." He hissed.

Raven looked up at Mark and sent him a glare as she removed her hand from her head. "Go ahead and kill me," she muttered, "If Garfield chose you over me then I have nothing else to live for."

Mark smiled and took a step closer to her as he exposed his teeth. "Even if he did choose you, he would have only been torturing himself just being around you… You would have cost many lives for his betrayal and make him suffer for it."

Raven closed her eyes trying to ignore Mark's words as they tried to make her feel guilty for what she tried to do to Garfield, but Mark wasn't done. He moved even closer that she could feel his breath as he grinned in her torture.

"He would live a life of agony and pain just being around you, for our ancestors and when I mean by our I mean by me and my son along with all of the other Higher Humans, where heavenly beings." He allowed that to linger on as she opened up her eyes again curious to here more. "For you, you on the other hand are descended from demons, the enemy of heavenly beings such as myself." Raven's eyes widen and she turned her face to look directly in Mark's.

She was about to say something, but a massive explosion caused both of them along with everybody else on the bridge to look at part of the bridge falling into the river below. She heard someone yell and looking at all of the rubble that was falling she could make out a small boy falling to his doom.

"TEETHER!" Raven yelled as she tried to reach him, but was stopped when Mark grabbed her cape and chucked her aside. Raven fell on the ground and quickly got up just to have Mark block her way. "What are you doing!" she yelled, "He's just a boy!"

"So was my son when I had to abandon him when he was young so that he could follow his destiny. So was my son when he was just born when we left our planet and mistakenly ended up on this one!" he yelled back her. "Now prepare to…" he was stopped by an enormous roar that caused everyone to flinch.

The All Animal zoomed through the air over the bridge, shocking a lot of his own people and the others. He dove into the falling rubble towards the falling boy. The All Animal flew pass rocks and cars and even through some. Once the boy was in range he caught him in his hands and spread his wings and took off into the sky.

The All Animal hovered high in the air by the bridge holding onto the boy, who looked up at him in awe.

* * *

"Finally," The man said as he turned around and gave the single with his hand. A mass of missiles were shot into the air and all of them were locked onto The All Animal. The General looked at the missiles fly towards The All Animal and used a device to call the Navy, who was out in the harbor. A few seconds later more missiles were flying through the air at The All Animal over the city.

The man smiled and bowed his head talking to himself only at a sound that the General could not hear. "The fall of The All Animal shall happen now and rise of the new All Animal shall begin." For a spit second that no one could make out, the man's skin turned purple then back to white as he looked up at The All Animal.

**AN: Alright, things are about to get even more interesting aren't they. The Higher Humans are descended from Heavenly Beings, the soldiers that were thought dead weren't dead and were not soldiers but robots and a guy who's set on killing The All Animal.**

**Thank you Bluedog197 for always commenting on my story and I hope that I am making a good one for all of you.**

**Its takes time to make these stories and I'm sorry to those who are reading this fic and my other fics about the slow updating. A lot of time and effort are always put in to these stories and it's always good to have people comment and tell me that I'm doing a good job. Now that the year is coming to an end and there are a lot of holidays coming up you might see in a few weeks that I won't post at all, so I'll try to post as many as I can but it's going to be slow especially since I have school to attend to.**

**But now I just want your guy's comments on a few things. How big of Beast Boy fans are ya. To be honest I think that he's the most unique hero there is out there, but what do you guys think and what do you think of my stories. I'm not an English professional when it comes to this, but I try my best and try to fix the mistakes. Also who knows how to draw, I've been trying to draw The All Animal but never seemed satisfied with it, just to let you guys know.**

**Any ways I think it's time for me to stop blabbing on about this and see ya guys soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Harmonic Song part 5

Garfield's eyes widen as he saw the missiles flying towards him. If these were any other missiles he would have just simply let them hit him and come out of it all fine, but something was different about these ones that scared him.

"These are UltraMorphusium missiles." He said putting Teether behind his neck. Teether wrapped his arms and legs on Garfield tightly while Garfield quickly flew up into the sky. "Hold on tight." He said to Teether as the missiles flew up after him.

Mark watched in astonishment as his son flew right into the sky with the deadly missiles following him. His army was along with the heroes and villains gawked up at The All Animal flying higher and higher into the sky. Mark knew that if he would pursue, that he and his Higher Humans would just get in the way and most likely, ending up hurting him instead. His son was flying faster and faster till he looked like a green streak flying up in the sky.

Garfield brought his head up and opened his mouth giving off a sound that was not a roar or growl, but sounded something like energy building up. Green particles started to form and come inside his mouth to form a green energy ball. His flight slowed and green lines started to come out of the ball and make a long narrow oval shape high up in the sky. They then merged into a straight green energy line and The All Animal rotated his head back and forth, side to side as he destroyed many of the missiles.

But new missiles just replaced the destroyed ones. The All Animal shot green balls of fire at five missiles in front of him as he made a nose dive back down to the surface. The fire balls incinerated the missiles and caused a black cloud of smoke which The All Animal flew through and leveled out a few hundred feet above the bridge.

Green energy encased his hands as he brought them forward in fists and shot green beams from them at more missiles, destroying them on contact. Much like Starfire's star blots The All Animal shot his own energy bolts that were white at more missiles. Two missiles were on his tail and gaining fast. The All Animal turned around, but kept on going forward as he roared at the missiles. His roar was like a sound wave and they instantly blew up as the roar hit them.

Turning back around The All Animal released his hands and his claws grew into green energy claws that he strikes at incoming missiles. The claws switched colors to white and grew even wider and longer. An entire formation of missiles was destroyed as The All Animal slashed at them. Once the missiles were destroyed the claws went back to normal length and color.

The All Animal turned around and flew back over the bridge where everybody was at watching him battle the missiles. Teether called down to his sister and brother, but could not here them as the wind came rushing around him. He missed his brother and sister and he wanted to be with them right now. Teether was about to weep, but stopped when he saw a missile coming at them at the corner of his eye.

The All Animal was far too busy with the other missiles that he failed to realize the other one coming at him. But due to the fact Teether was yelling at him that he turned his head to see that the missile was mere feet from his left leg. Panic took over as he hurried and flew off straight up in the sky. The panic was not for his own safety, but for Teether's as he flew up higher and higher. But as he flew up a missile came from the left and struck him in the side.

He gave out a roar of pain and took Teether into his right hand as he threw him down to the Earth below as the missile that was following him struck him right from blow. He gave out another roar of pain and looked down at Teether.

Teether was quickly caught by Raven's black force field and brought down safely to the ground on the bridge. Garfield smiled and looked to see that the rest of the missile came quickly. He couldn't do anything as they all hit him at once with a great explosion.

"GARFIELD!" Mark yelled at the top of his lungs in horror. The rest of the Higher Humans and Heroes and Villain's watched in horror as The All Animal came out of the smoke head first. He had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open with his arms, legs, wings, tail and the rest of his body didn't move.

They watched in horror as he hit the water with a great splash and was underneath it. The All Animal sunk into the river and opened his eyes barely as he struggled to move he tried to mouth. "I… have failed." His eyes instantly close and his mouth stopped struggling to find any other words.

Ravens eyes were wet as the tears formed as she hugged Teether tightly, but let go to go to the side of the bridge that was over looked the south and she looked down at the water. Mark came and joined her, but stayed a few feet away with his mouth opened and tears coming out of his eyes.

Mark instantly had a flash back of when he was in Africa with his family and Garfield came up to him with a purple flower with a butterfly on it. _"Look at the flower and butterfly daddy."_ The words seemed to hiss as they filled his head of the memory of when he took his family out for a walk and Garfield as always was joyful as ever.

He sank to his knees as the tears flooded out of his eyes. Soon the Higher Humans and Heroes and Villains joined them by the edge. A strange clicking sound came from a dead soldier that caused Mark to look over and see that the dead solder was twitching and had its face completely melted off to show a robotic face. He then saw multiple if not all of the soldier's clicking and had their faces melt off to show robotic faces. The one that was nearest to him and the one he noticed first began to say something that really set him off. "The All Animal is dead, mission complete." The robot said repeatedly along with the other robots that caused everyone except for Raven (who still looking at the spot where Garfield fell into), to see the robots saying the same sentence over and over again.

Mark stood up and clenched his teeth as his eyebrows furrowed. "Robots, they sent robots!" he yelled as he slammed his right fist into the robot to shut it up. He then looked at the far side of the bridge and saw a small military force assembled, but unlike the robots now, they showed themselves as humans, but you could tell by the way they moved and red eyes flashing instead of the ones they had that these were robots.

Mark stood up with such power and magnitude that he roared while he clenched his fists and looked at the two humans standing on a building far away. "I want their heads! I want all of their heads and do not hold back for these are robots!" he roared as he charged forward along with his Higher Humans. Most of the Heroes and Villains followed them, just to be sure that they only kill robots. While Raven stayed with a few Heroes and Villains who looked down at the spot where Garfield fell into, Raven then got up and flew down to the spot and created a small black energy platform and went back to her knees gazing at the water with sad eyes.

"Garfield… I am so sorry." She sobbed.

* * *

Off in the distance by the water edges that's bridge went to the big city, stood a white women in a pink shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. This women and a slim figure and had blue eyes with blonde hair. To any guy so would have been gorgeous.

He eyes flickered from blue to green and her skin and hair turned green as well. She slipped her feet out of her shows and she stepped on a small wooden platform on the water. The platform seemed to have a mind of its own as it made its way off to where Raven was.

The women's mouth opened slightly and a humming sound came out of it. Green energy lights that moved back and forth like the Aura Borealis came from her and from the air around her, she then started to sing a heavenly and sweet tone as the world around her danced with colorful green lights. Everybody froze at the sight of the lights and the Higher Humans looked up at it in awe with the Heroes and Villains. Even the robots gazed up at it and became in love with the tune.

_"My sweet sooooon." _ The lady sang that filled the air around everybody not sure where the source came from. Raven however gasped and looked at the women as she boarded her black platform from her wooden raft.

_"Do not… be… afraid" _she sang in a sweet voice.

_"Do not… be afraid…my hero."_

_ "Do not… be scared, for I am here."_

_ "Do not give up, for I am here."_

_ "Do not give up, for your mother is here."_

As she sung this The All Animal continued sink, but the green lights flowed down to him and encircled him causing his eyes to open slightly.

_"You are my son, my light, my joy."_

_ "Wake up and be free my sweet."_

_ "For I am here… Your mother is here."_

_ "Awake."_

The All Animals eyes shot right open. He began to twirl with the green light as a torrent of water formed around him. He turned himself to go up straight and he shot up to the surface, no longer twirling, but the water and light did not stop twirling.

Raven's eyes widen as the water exploded in front of her in a twister like fashion. The water shot up so high in the sky that people could see it from miles away as the green light flowed into and out of it. It moved back and forth, twisting there and here.

Mark looked up at it in wonder along with his Higher Humans. The Heroes and Villains were shocked by the sudden vortex of water and stared at it blankly. The man and the General stood there gasping at the wonderful sight as the water and light mashed with each other.

Raven starred at the incredible sight before her and heard of what sounded like a whales sound come up from the water into the vortex. She saw a shadow of a figure that moved back and forth within the vortex as it approached the middle of it, which was still higher than one of the arches of the bridge.

Within the city the thousands of Higher Humans gawked at it like their kin from across the river as the shadow came to began to grow within the vortex. The water expanded and began to widen and be become thinner as it spread out, showing that one set of green angelic wings spun around once causing the water to stop flowing and dissipate in the air as the green light shun brightly around The All Animal. The water looked like sparkles which added to the magnificence of it.

Garfield opened his mouth and instead of roaring he made a sound that sounded like a harmonious whale sound that echoed out through the area.

The women smiled at the being then looked down at Raven still smiling. "Why hello," she said causing Raven to look at her with a start, "My name is Marie, I'm Garfield's mother and you must be that brilliant girlfriend of his. How are you?" she asked smiling.

**AN: Alright since the Harmonic Song was about to come to an end anyways I just decided to hurry and finish up to start on my next five part episodes. Oh and by the way sorry about the song, it was just something that I thought of and I'm not a musical genius, so don't mock me because of it. I just thought of something that sounded nice so I did it. Harmonic Song or not it still worked, but you guys can be the judge of that.**

** The next five parts are going to be called The Understanding.**

** Till next time see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 11: The Understanding

_ In a circular arena, thousands of Higher Humans sat quietly in their human forms as they saw a young green boy about the age of fifteen was barrel rolling on the ground from a hit to the stomach. These Higher Humans were spread out and consisted of only two different colors, part of them being green and the other part being purple. They were all spread out and looked blankly as they saw a huge purple beast approach the child._

_ The beast looked a lot like The All Animal that was told in their stories that would rise someday only this one was purple and had three black lines on his body. The middle one went from a little bit up from the base of his neck to his abs as the other two went from the top of his shoulders to his abs too._

_ The creature approached the small boy as he tried to use his left arm to prop himself up. The creature swished his tail back and forth as he began to speak as he approached the child. "Stand up and fight Prince Mark." The beast said in a deep and menacing tone._

_ The young prince was a little scrawny guy with short green hair, green eyes to match his green skin. He also had a little tooth poking out of the right side of his mouth and he wore nothing but black pants._

_ The prince winced at his pain in his left shoulder and collapsed back on the ground. Weeping a little he looked up at his father. "I won't fight you." He said in male voice that sounded like he was going through puberty. "Please forgive me father of what I have done." He said as his father kicked him aside till he was lying on his back wincing at the pain._

_ "You will be punished for you crime Prince Mark." His father said was he put his left foot on his child's chest and began to press down, feeling and hearing the crack of bones while he did it. "You will face the consequences of your actions and you will suffer for it."A bone crack which was the rid, rather loudly, causing the boy to scream out in pain and thrashing to get out from under his father's foot. "Pain will be your teacher, suffering will be your motivator and anger will be your guide." The boy instantly changed into his other true form resembling his father's expect his was green and had a white ring marking around his neck. _

_ His father grinned and pressed harder, making the boy to still cry out in pain. "You will never know happiness, you will never know love if you do not feel pain." His father released his foot letting his son get oxygen in his lungs, but no sooner a green light emitted from the child's mouth as it started to heal itself from the inside. But the father was not done and a purple flame escaped his mouth and shot out at his son. The purple fire consumed the boy and all the crowd could hear was the yell of pain that came from the child._

* * *

Mark walked casually with his army to his son in his Higher Human form still prepared for an attack. He saw his wife chatting with Raven as they drew nearer and it irritated him just to see her right now.

Garfield flew in and landed right by them and returned to his human form smiling at Raven and his mother. The heroes and villains who decided to stay with them followed from behind while the others who chose to follow Mark and his army to keep an eye on them stayed behind his army and watched them.

Surprisingly, the robotic army disappeared once Garfield resurfaced and made his presence known. The Navy also left and everything seemed so quiet as they approached each other on the bridge.

Mark's eyes narrowed at his wife as he stared at her as she chatted with Raven still who was also smiling. Garfield noticed his father's eyes looking at his mother and frowned.

"So, you want to do some explaining?" Garfield asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Marie stopped talking to Raven and then looked at her husband in a not so worried look, but she didn't smile. "Yes Mark how about you explain why my son was shot at, why you told him that I abandoned you, and why he can't date this wonderful girl." She nodded her head towards Raven smiling. Raven blushed and put her finger tips by her lips as in a usual way when someone was embarrassed.

Mark's eyebrow flinched and he narrowed both of them. "She is a demon. A spawn from hell, you find that acceptable?" he almost yelled as he said it.

Marie frowned and crossed her arms like her son did and looked at her husband. "She's not a demon. Even though her biology might say so, but she has the heart and soul of an angel. Just by talking to her I can tell that she keeps Garfield on the right path and makes sure he stays out of trouble. By the way, really Garfield?" she asked putting her fist on her hips and looking at her son, he just turned his head in confusion to her.

"What?" He asked turning his full body to face her with his arms down by his sides.

Marie rolled her eyes and looked up at her son who was at least a head taller than her. "You listen to your father of whom you can and cannot date. If I was this girl I would slap you silly and call you an idiot."

Raven only smirked and looked at Garfield who was surprised that this conversation had now turned on him. "Ya, you are so in the dog house now Garfield Mark Logan." Raven said with a slight grin.

Garfield gulped and put up his hands in defense. "Now Raven, I am truly sorry for what I have done, but you had to look at it at my view. If I would have chosen you there would have been problems and I would have put everyone in danger. I am sorry and I hope I can make it up to you somehow." He said with sad eyes showing his guilt.

Raven's face softened and she walked over to him and cupped his face smiling. "I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have forced you to show your other true form." his face brightened up in a smile, which only made a sinister shadow cross Raven's face as she smiled wickedly.

"But…" she said releasing her hands from his face and tapping her chin with her right index finger in deep thought, causing the Changeling's smile to disappear and be filled with fear of what might happen next. "Since you are so willingly to apologize and make up for your mistake. I want you to take me to my favorite restaurant and go out with me to the jewelry store and pick out the most beautiful necklace, ear rings, and bracelets." She said smirking at him.

The Changeling's ear dropped and so did his head, but he still smiled and returned his head back up to look at her. "That is going to cost me quite a lot, but anything for my girl." He said touching the side of her face with his right hand.

Mark's eyebrow began to twitch while Tally was right beside him making "ahhhh" sounds as if it was the most romantic thing she ever heard as she clasped her hands together and tilted her head while smiling.

Mark's fists clenched and Marie could see the anger on his face and stood right up in front of him looking up at him with her eyebrows furrowed and a frown on her face. "Oh stop acting like that you hypocrite." She seethed out.

Mark's eyes went big and for the first time in front of his soldiers he felt panic take over. "What are you talking about." He said catching every body's attention to look at him.

"Oh you know darn well what I'm talking about Marky." She said his pet name she gave to him when they were little with smugness. "You acted no different then what Garfield acts right now."

Mark's mouth opened slightly to answer, but could not find any words to reply. He closed his mouth and balled his fists. Anger was evident on his face and he stomped the ground like a child. "I am not a hypocrite! I am not named Marky! I was named after my great and powerful Grandfather and you know that!" he seethed out his rage and felt like ripping one of those posts out of the ground.

"Whatever Marky." Marie said rolling her eyes.

Mark roared catching everyone's attention and flew off while he yelled. "I do not need to listen to this! Higher Humans return to the city and complete your projects!" he roared as he flew back into the city.

Higher Humans returned back to the city passing Garfield, Raven and Marie. Soon the other heroes and villains surrounded while Marie looked at the city and smirked. "He could never take being called Marky."

**AN: This chapter shows a little bit more of Marks past and what he went through as a child, I will be explaining more of his past in later chapters of why he acts the way he does and what went down when he was a child.**

**Till next time see ya! **


End file.
